modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Wei Wuxian/Relationships
Family Lan Wangji During their youth, Wei Wuxian frequently enjoyed teasing the strict Lan Wangji, such as slipping pornography into a book he was reading,Novel, Chapter 15 or claiming that his forehead ribbon was crooked when it was not. Novel, Chapter 45 However, the summer after his time studying in the Cloud Recesses, Wei Wuxian continually spoke of Lan Wangji to the Yunmeng Jiang Sect disciples in Lotus Pier, imply that he may have enjoyed Lan Wangji's company more than he claimed. Novel, Chapter 125 Although Jiang Cheng firmly believed that Lan Wangji hated Wei Wuxian, Wei Wuxian insisted that he did not hate him in return, and even offered to carry Lan Wangji after hearing that his leg had been broken. Novel, Chapter 52 Their relationship frayed somewhat upon Wei Wuxian's turn to Demonic Cultivation, as Lan Wangji considered his actions unnecessarily cruel and bloody. However, although they argued often, they maintained a working relationship during the Sunshot Campaign. Novel, Chapter 48 After Wei Wuxian became a pariah for his defense of the Qishan Wen Sect remnants, his downfall eventually led to the Bloodbath of Nightless City. In severe distress, Wei Wuxian ranted that he knew he would always have to fight Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 78 However, Lan Wangji still saved him after the battle, though Wei Wuxian was too traumatized to recall any of it. Novel, Chapter 99 After his resurrection in the body of Mo Xuanyu, Wei Wuxian frequently attempted to use Mo Xuanyu's reputation as a cutsleeve to repulse Lan Wangji, hoping to drive him away. Novel, Chapter 10 However, Lan Wangji's steadfast assistance and protection began to warm his heart towards Lan Wangji; as Wei Wuxian put it: "When everyone feared him and flattered him, Lan Wangji scolded him right in his face; when everyone spurned him and loathed him, Lan Wangji stood by his side." Novel, Chapter 50 Still, Wei Wuxian remained oblivious to the fact that he loved Lan Wangji until Jiang Cheng accused him, Novel, Chapter 88 and even after, remained oblivious to the fact that Lan Wangji loved him until Lan Xichen revealed the truth. Novel, Chapter 99 Jiang Cheng After their initial spats upon Wei Wuxian's introduction to their family, Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian became close friends and brothers. Novel, Chapter 71 Although Jiang Cheng frequently scolded Wei Wuxian for his reckless behavior, he cared deeply for his brother. Jiang Cheng insisted on carrying Wei Wuxian once he was beaten as punishment, to Wei Wuxian's relief. Novel, Chapter 18 Wei Wuxian insisted that, when Jiang Cheng became Sect Leader, he would be his right-hand man. They would be the Twin Prides of Yunmeng, to match the Twin Jades of Gusu. Novel, Chapter 56 After the massacre of Lotus Pier and the melting of Jiang Cheng's Golden Core, Wei Wuxian insisted on having his own golden core transferred to Jiang Cheng. He underwent two nights and a day of surgery without anesthetic, for a fifty-percent chance that Jiang Cheng would be able to cultivate again. Novel, Chapter 89 However, he never told Jiang Cheng the truth, afraid to see his tears and anger. Novel, Chapter 102 Their relationship soured upon Wei Wuxian's insistence on protecting the remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect, when Jiang Cheng refused because of the political cost, resulting in Wei Wuxian's defection from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. Still, Jiang Cheng took his sister Jiang Yanli to visit Wei Wuxian before her wedding, and even suggested she ask their former brother to give her future child a courtesy name. Novel, Chapter 75 After the deaths of Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli, Jiang Cheng blamed Wei Wuxian for the both of them. He led the First Siege of the Burial Mounds to kill his former brother, Novel, Chapter 1 and even after his resurrection, remained hostile. Novel, Chapter 24 Novel, Chapter 47 Novel, Chapter 88 However, once the truth of his golden core was revealed, Jiang Cheng returned Wei Wuxian's flute Chenqing, Novel, Chapter 107 and though the two did not reconcile, there was no longer any enmity between them. Novel, Chapter 110 Novel, Chapter 116 Jiang Yanli Wei Wuxian cared deeply for his shijie, even punching her fiancé Jin Zixuan for insulting her. Novel, Chapter 18 Jiang Yanli, in turn, frequently doted on him, providing him with soup Novel, Chapter 56 and peeled lotus seeds. Novel, Chapter 51 Jiang Yanli defended Wei Wuxian as her brother when others insulted him, Novel, Chapter 70 and even after his estrangement from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, came to Yiling to show him her wedding dress, requesting that he to choose a courtesy name for her future son. Novel, Chapter 75 Despite her grief and hatred over Wei Wuxian causing her husband's death, Jiang Yanli still insisted on seeing him again. At the Bloodbath of Nightless City, she was the lone person able to reason with him. Wei Wuxian nearly stopped the onslaught of Fierce Corpses when she gave her life to protect him, and the pain of her demise caused him to use the Stygian Tiger Seal to commence the Bloodbath. Novel, Chapter 78 Wei Changze Wei Changze was Wei Wuxian's father. Although Wei Wuxian had few memories of him due to their early death, he remembered his father as a quiet man who allowed him to ride on his shoulders. Novel, Chapter 66 Cangse Sanren Wei Wuxian's mother died alongside his father, and one of Wei Wuxian's few memories was of Cangse Sanren sitting on a donkey, smiling at him while he rode on his father's shoulders. Novel, Chapter 66 Yu Ziyuan Yu Ziyuan was frequently hostile towards Wei Wuxian, angry at her husband's favoritism of him over their own son, Jiang Cheng. Novel, Chapter 56 However, although she lashed Wei Wuxian with Zidian to appease the Qishan Wen Sect, she refused their request to cut off his hand, Novel, Chapter 57 and Wei Wuxian later realized that the lashes she had delivered were nowhere near as severe as she had claimed. Her last words to Wei Wuxian were a request that he promise to protect Jiang Cheng with his life, Novel, Chapter 58, a promise he kept at great cost to himself. Novel, Chapter 89 He was devastated by her death. Novel, Chapter 59 Jiang Fengmian Jiang Fengmian treated Wei Wuxian as his own son. Novel, Chapter 13 Because of his love for Cangse Sanren and friendship with Wei Changze, Novel, Chapter 56 Jiang Fengmian brought Wei Wuxian to Lotus Pier after finding him on the streets after his parent's deaths. Novel, Chapter 24 Wei Wuxian referred to him as "Uncle Jiang," Novel, Chapter 56 and was devastated to learn that he had died in the massacre of Lotus Pier. Novel, Chapter 59 Lan Sizhui In his first life, Wei Wuxian knew Lan Sizhui as Wen Yuan, the child among the fifty Qishan Wen Sect remnants on the Burial Mounds. Wei Wuxian enjoyed spending time with Wen Yuan, taking him to town, Novel, Chapter 74 burying him in the soil to grow taller, Novel, Chapter 84 and allowing him to chew on his flute Chenqing. Novel, Chapter 111 Once they reunited upon his resurrection, Wei Wuxian admired Lan Sizhui's talent as a cultivator and a leader before he knew his true identity. He frequently advised Lan Sizhui in night-hunts, Novel, Chapter 9 Novel, Chapter 120.5 Novel, Chapter 124 and entrusted him with leading the juniors in dangerous situations. Novel, Chapter 37 Jin Ling Wei Wuxian first met his nephew soon after his resurrection. As Mo Xuanyu was also Jin Ling's uncle, Jin Ling was disdainful towards him, and, not knowing who Jin Ling was, Wei Wuxian inadvertently mocked his orphanhood. Novel, Chapter 7 For his mockery, Wei Wuxian slapped himself after learning Jin Ling's identity, Novel, Chapter 8 and, despite Jin Ling's lingering animosity, continually intervened to save his life during night hunts, including during his reckless fight with the Goddess Statue Novel, Chapter 10 and his encounter with the Stone Castles. Novel, Chapter 22 As a result, Jin Ling began to soften towards the man he believed to be Mo Xuanyu, even rescuing him from his uncle Jiang Cheng, who believed him to be Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 25 Upon learning his true identity, the distraught Jin Ling stabbed him. Novel, Chapter 50 However, at the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, Jin Ling seemed uncomfortable at reminders that he had stabbed Wei Wuxian, and seemed to have lost his hostility. Novel, Chapter 68 When Jin Ling nearly died at the Guanyin Temple, Wei Wuxian expressed that he could not bear it if his sister's son died before his eyes. Novel, Chapter 107 Ultimately, after the events at the Guanyin Temple, Jin Ling chose to forgive Wei Wuxian for his unintentional role in his parent's death. In contrast to his uncle Jiang Cheng, Jin Ling maintained a friendly relationship with Wei Wuxian, allowing him to continue teaching and advising him on night-hunts, as well as address him with the affectionate term "A-Ling." While night-hunting at the Bai Residence, Wei Wuxian expressed his pride in Jin Ling's growing maturity. Novel, Chapter 103 Allies Wen Ning After Wei Wuxian's defense of his archery skills, Wen Ning deeply admired Wei Wuxian, to the extent that he risked his own life and the life of of his sister Wen Qing to save Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng after the massacre of Lotus Pier. Novel, Chapter 59 Consequently, Wei Wuxian held deep gratitude towards Wen Ning. Once Wei Wuxian learned that Wen Ning had been taken captive by the Lanling Jin Sect in the aftermath of the Sunshot Campaign, he disrupted a private banquet to launch a rescue mission. When he discovered that Wen Ning had already been killed, he raised him as a Fierce Corpse and used him to kill several of his captors. Novel, Chapter 72 He then protected his family at the Burial Mounds, and worked to reawaken Wen Ning's consciousness, rendering him the first conscious Fierce Corpse. Novel, Chapter 75 Although Wei Wuxian initially lashed out at Wen Ning after the death of Jin Zixuan, Novel, Chapter 76 he knew that he himself was the culprit, as Wen Ning had been a tool in his hands at the time. In the end, Wen Qing had to paralyze Wei Wuxian to allow Wen Ning and herself to surrender to Carp Tower for their supposed death. Novel, Chapter 77 Soon after Wei Wuxian's resurrection into Mo Xuanyu's body, he was surprised to see Wen Ning answer his summons of a powerful creature to defeat the Goddess Statue, proving that he had not been burned as Jin Guangshan had claimed. Novel, Chapter 9 Wei Wuxian eventually freed his chains and removed the nails that controlled him from his head, enabling his friend to regain his consciousness once more. Novel, Chapter 31 Novel, Chapter 43 Wei Wuxian worried for Wen Ning's lack of direction, as he had followed either Wen qing or Wei Wuxian for his entire life. Novel, Chapter 97 When Wen Ning eventually decided to part from Wei Wuxian after the Guanyin Temple incident, Wei Wuxian felt both sorrow to see his friend leave, and happiness at his independence. Novel, Chapter 111 Lan Jingyi Lan Jingyi was the first person in Mo Village to speak to the newly-resurrected Wei Wuxian with kindness, though his kindness quickly gave way to anger when Wei Wuxian stole his Spirit-Attraction Flag. Novel, Chapter 3 Once he was brought back tot he cloud recesses, Wei Wuxian frequently irritated Lan Jingyi by insinuating activities with Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 19 Wei Wuxian later saved Lan Jingyi and other juniors from Corpse Poisoning in Yi City.Novel, Chapter 35 Lan Jingyi seemed acutely aware of the growing romantic relationship between Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, expressing his horror that Wei Wuxian hadn't said any meaningful last words to Lan Wangji before his fight with Xue Yang. Novel, Chapter 38 When Wei Wuxian's true identity was revealed, Lan Jingyi expressed fear that Jin Ling would attempt to stab Wei Wuxian a second time, showcasing his faith that Wei Wuxian was not the villain he was commonly believed to be. Novel, Chapter 68 At the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, Wei Wuxian readily used the talkative Lan Jingyi to learn information on the suspicious Su She. Novel, Chapter 80 After marrying Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian frequently night-hunted and tutored the juniors, including Lan Jingyi. Novel, Chapter 123Novel, Chapter 124 Furthermore, although Lan Qiren had forbidden the juniors from talking to Wei Wuxian during the sect banquet, Lan Jingyi quickly broke the rule once they were away from from Lan Qiren. Novel, Chapter 116 Ouyang Zizhen Ouyang Zizhen was among the junior cultivators aided by Wei Wuxian in Yi City. Wei Wuxian considered Ouyang Zizhen a sentimental type given his description of A-Qing's ghost, and teased him that he would be quite the romantic in the future. Novel, Chapter 36 At the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, Ouyang Zizhen readily defended Wei Wuxian's innocence to the many cultivators present, including his own father. Novel, Chapter 68 Wen Qing Wen Qing reluctantly helped shelter Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng in the Yiling Supervisory Office after the massacre of Lotus Pier, fearing for the safety of herself and her brother. Novel, Chapter 60 Wei Wuxian later persuaded her to transfer his Golden Core to Jiang Cheng, though she warned him the odds for success were only fifty percent. Novel, Chapter 89 Wen Qing begged Wei Wuxian for help once Wen Ning was enslaved by the Lanling Jin Sect, Novel, Chapter 72 and, once he saw her distress at her brother's death, promised her that he would reawaken Wen Ning's consciousness. Novel, Chapter 73 At the Burial Mounds, Wen Qing often scolded Wei Wuxian for drinking,Novel, Chapter 97 his dangerous duel with Jiang Cheng, Novel, Chapter 74 and his spending habits.Novel, Chapter 76 However, when she declared her intent to surrender to Carp Tower to save Wei Wuxian, she had to restrain him with a needle to prevent him from stopping her. Novel, Chapter 77 Her impact on Wei Wuxian can be seen from his advice to Jin Ling thirteen years later: that there were two cringeworthy phrases everyone had to say, no matter what: "Thank you" and "I'm sorry." Novel, Chapter 24 These were, in fact, the last words Wen Qing spoke to him. Novel, Chapter 77 Luo Qingyang Wei Wuxian assisted the efforts to save her life when Wen Chao ordered her strung up as bait for the Tortoise of Slaughter. Novel, Chapter 52 She, in turn, spoke against the exaggerations of his crimes, even leaving her sect when they mocked her for it. Novel, Chapter 73 After Wei Wuxian's resurrection, he encountered her during a night hunt, and Luo Qingyang introduced him to her family. Novel, Chapter 112 A-Qing Wei Wuxian first encountered A-Qing as a ghost in Yi City. Novel, Chapter 36 Through Empathy, Wei Wuxian learned her past and thought highly of her cleverness. Novel, Chapter 38 After he learned her story, A-Qing aided Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji in their fight against Xue Yang, at the cost of her own soul. Wei Wuxian helped collect her fractured soul, and returned it to Song Lan for him to nurture back to wholeness. Novel, Chapter 42 Neutral Xiao Xingchen While the two never met in person, Wei Wuxian was intrigued by the fact that Xiao Xingchen was from the same sect as his mother, and therefore his shishu, or cultivational uncle. Novel, Chapter 29 Song Lan After learning that Song Lan's Fierce Corpse was controlled by needles that Xue Yang had drilled into his head, Wei Wuxian removed them once Wen Ning held him down. Novel, Chapter 41 After he regained consciousness, Wei Wuxian empathized with the painful memories Song Lan suffered and declined to ask him more questions. Wei Wuxian then lent Song Lan the Spirit-Trapping Bags that contained both A-Qing and Xiao Xingchen's scattered souls, before asking what Song Lan planned to do. Song Lan wrote that he would roam the world exorcising evil beings while nurturing their souls back to wholeness. Novel, Chapter 42 Lan Xichen Wei Wuxian considered Lan Xichen gentle and benevolent, in contrast to his stern brother. Novel, Chapter 11 During his time studying at the Cloud Recesses, Wei Wuxian even complained about Lan Wangji's punishment to Lan Xichen, who sympathetically told him how to use the cold springs to heal himself. Novel, Chapter 18 Wei Wuxian considered Lan Xichen too kind and pure for his continued desire to see the best intentions in people. Novel, Chapter 49 However, after the Guanyin Temple incident, Wei Wuxian suggested that Lan Wangji tell his brother the real reason Jin Guangyao saved Sisi, if it would comfort him. Novel, Chapter 111 After returning to the Cloud Recesses as Lan Wangji's husband, Wei Wuxian inquired after Lan Xichen's welfare, aware that he was grieving. Novel, Chapter 115 Nie Huaisang Wei Wuxian and Nie Huaisang became fast friends while studying at the Cloud Recesses. Novel, Chapter 13 Nie Huaisang lent porn for Wei Wuxian to prank Lan Wangji, Novel, Chapter 14 and helped copy the rules for Wei Wuxian. In return, Wei Wuxian aided him on an exam, until Lan Wangji caught the both of them. Novel, Chapter 14 Unlike many who considered Nie Huaisang unintelligent for his failing grades and poor cultivation, Wei Wuxian believed his friend was quite intelligent. His heart simple lay in other things besides cultivation, like fans, skipping class, watching birds, and catching fish. Novel, Chapter 21 However, perhaps due to his recognition of Nie Huaisang's intelligence, Wei Wuxian eventually pinpointed him as the orchestrator of Jin Guangyao's downfall, from persuading Mo Xuanyu to sacrifice himself, to releasing the Demonic Left Arm in Mo Village, the endangerment of the junior disciples in Yi City, the presumed desecration of Meng Shi's body, and the stabbing of Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 109 Wei Wuxian suspected that Nie Huaisang would be making a play for political power in the future. Novel, Chapter 113 Lan Qiren In the beginning, Lan Qiren viewed Wei Wuxian as a problematic student who was a poor influence on his other pupils. For his part, Wei Wuxian merely viewed him as a stubborn and strict teacher. Novel, Chapter 14 After Wei Wuxian's resurrection and marriage to Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian was well aware that Lan Qiren struggled to tolerate his presence in the Cloud Recesses, viewing him as a corrupting influence on his nephew. Novel, Chapter 116 Jin Zixuan Wei Wuxian and Jin Zixuan had a volatile relationship for several years. At the Cloud Recesses, Wei Xuxian struck Jin Zixuan for his disrespectful comments towards his fiancee Jiang Yanli, as well as his mockery of Jiang Cheng's relationship with Jiang Fengmian. As a result, a brawl broke out in the Cloud Recesses. Novel, Chapter 18 Later, during the Sunshot Campaign, Wei Wuxian beat him again in Langya for his harsh words to Jiang Yanli over a misunderstanding. Novel, Chapter 69 Despite his enduring belief that Jin Zixuan was an arrogant "peacock," Novel, Chapter 69 Wei Wuxian begrudgingly respected Jin Zixuan's courage in protecting Mianmian in the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter. Novel, Chapter 52 Wei Wuxian was elated when Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli invited him to Jin Ling's one-month celebration, declaring his intention not to badmouth Jin Zixuan for an entire year as a result. When he accidentally killed Jin Zixuan during the ambush on Qiongqi Path, he reacted with horror and despair, aware of the pain he had caused his sister. Novel, Chapter 76 Nie Mingjue Wei Wuxian's experience in Empathy allowed him to understand several of Nie Mingjue's decisions, such as swearing brotherhood to Jin Guangyao when they were known to have a tense relationship. Additionally, Wei Wuxian reflected that although many people both feared and respected Nie Mingjue, quite a lot feared the Yiling Patriarch without respecting him. Novel, Chapter 49 Enemies Jin Guangyao In his first life, Wei Wuxian thought well of Jin Guangyao, lamenting that he was much better than his brother Jin Zixuan. Novel, Chapter 71 After his resurrection, despite considering Jin Guangyao the prime suspect in Nie Mingjue's murder, Wei Wuxian maintained that he did not hold a bad opinion of him. Novel, Chapter 46 Once Wei Wuxian discovered that Jin Guangyao was indeed hiding Nie Mingjue's severed head, he sought to expose him. Novel, Chapter 50 However, even after discovering that Jin Guangyao had helped arrange Wei Wuxian's downfall on his father's orders, Novel, Chapter 106 Wei Wuxian did not seem to have any personal animosity towards him, as he displayed a deep understanding of his antagonist's actions and motives. For example, after Jin Guangyao's death, Wei Wuxian understood that the statue in the Guanyin Temple was built to honor Meng Shi, not Jin Guangyao,Novel, Chapter 110, and he later informed Lan Wangji that the real reason Jin Guangyao had saved Sisi was her kindness towards his mother. Novel, Chapter 111 Wei Wuxian likewise reflected that the rumors society once spread about him were similar to the rumors currently spread about Jin Guangyao,Novel, Chapter 113 expressing skepticism towards many of them. Novel, Chapter 86 Jin Zixun Although Wei Wuxian threatened and humiliated Jin Zixun before a banquet for his enslavement of Wen Ning,Novel, Chapter 72 he did not appear to hold a personal grudge against him. In fact, he did not even recognize him when Jin Zixun ambushed him on Qiongqi Path, convinced that he had inflicted him with the Curse of One-Hundred Holes. After Wei Wuxian accidentally used Wen Ning to kill Jin Zixuan, however, Wen Ning subsequently killed Jin Zixun, implying that Wei Wuxian did feel hatred towards Jin Zixun once he lost control. Novel, Chapter 76 Jin Guangshan Wei Wuxian saw through Jin Guangshan's lust for the Stygian Tiger Seal as part of his quest for power over the cultivation world, boldly mocking him for it. Novel, Chapter 72 Jin Guangshan apparently viewed Wei Wuxian as a significant threat to his climb to power, as Jin Guangyao later claimed that his father ordered him to orchestrate Wei Wuxian's downfall. Novel, Chapter 106 Xue Yang After witnessing the deaths of Song Lan, Xiao Xingchen, and A-Qing through Empathy, Wei Wuxian declared to the junior disciples that "Xue Yang must die." Novel, Chapter 41 However, Wei Wuxian again displayed his skills in understanding others by confronting Xue Yang over his regret at killing Xiao Xingchen, though Xue Yang refused to admit it. Eventually, the combined efforts of Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and A-Qing mortally wounded Xue Yang, though Wei Wuxian recognized that Xue Yang's severed arm still held the now-rotten candy Xiao Xingchen had once given him. Novel, Chapter 42 Wen Chao Initially, Wei Wuxian merely held contempt for Wen Chao's arrogance during the junior's indoctrination. Novel, Chapter 51 He was more than willing to mock Wen Chap to his face using the words of Wen Mao, and even to hold a sword to his neck in the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter. Novel, Chapter 53 However, after Wen Chao overtook and massacred of Lotus Pier,Novel, Chapter 59 then captured and tortured Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian held great hatred for him. Even when he believed he would die at Wen Chao's hands, he felt thrilled at the idea of becoming a fierce ghost to haunt him. Novel, Chapter 60 But when Wen Chao threw him to the Burial Mounds, Wei Wuxian not only survived, but invented Demonic Cultivation. He spent three months refining his techniques before using them to drive drove Wen Chao mad, and, with the help of Jiang CHeng, gruesomely tortured him to death. Novel, Chapter 61 Novel, Chapter 62 Wang Lingjiao Wei Wuxian held a low opinion of Wen Chao's petty and cruel mistress during their indoctrination. Novel, Chapter 53 However, Wang Lingjiao later visited Lotus Pier to punish him for his actions during the fight in the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter,Novel, Chapter 57 and when Yu Ziyuan retaliated, sent off flares that summoned enough cultivators from the Qishan Wen Sect to massacre Lotus Pier. Novel, Chapter 58 As a result, Wei Wuxian despised her. After inventing Demonic Cultivation, Wei Wuxian drove Wang Lingjiao mad enough to castrate Wen ChaoNovel, Chapter 62 before she choked to death by shoving a stool leg down her own throat. Novel, Chapter 61 Wen Zhuliu After his capture by Wen Chao, Wei Wuxian made sure to commit Wen Zhuliu's face to memory, the face of the man who had not only melted Jiang Cheng's golden core, but also killed Yu Ziyuan and Jiang Fengmian. Novel, Chapter 60 When Wei Wuxian took his revenge, he mocked Wen Zhuliu as a loyal dog for his unwavering obedience to Wen Chao. When Wen Zhuliu replied that he had a debt to repay, Wei Wuxian scorned him, asking why his debt had to be repaid at the expense of others. Novel, Chapter 62 Wei Wuxian then declared that his goal was to force Wen Zhuliu to recognize how helpless he was to protect Wen Chao from him. Jiang Cheng used Zidian to restrain Wen Zhuliu as he and Wei Wuxian tortured Wen Chao to death. Wen Zhuliu was also killed that night. Novel, Chapter 62 Su She Su She and Wei Wuxian had minimal interaction during the latter's first life, although Wei Wuxian once saved him from the Waterborne Abyss, Novel, Chapter 17 and Su She attempted to save him from the Tortoise of Slaughter. Unfortunately, because of his poor archery skills, Su She accidentally injured Wei Wuxian instead. Novel, Chapter 53 After his resurrection, Wei Wuxian correctly pinpointed Su She as Jin Guangyao's accomplice and the one who had sealed the spiritual powers of his fellow cultivators during the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds. Novel, Chapter 80 At the Guanyin Temple, Wei Wuxian defended Lan Wangji from Su She's accusations of arrogance. Novel, Chapter 100 When Wei Wuxian learned that Su She was the one responsible for Jin Zixun's Curse of One-Hundred Holes, he angrily asked why Su She hated him. Su She replied that he had not meant to frame Wei Wuxian, and, in fact, that his reasons had nothing to do with Wei Wuxian. Thus, Wei Wuxian had borne the blame for something entirely unrelated to his own actions, a fact that he found difficult to accept. Novel, Chapter 104 References